1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of rechargeable batteries for supply of electrical power. A unit is provided which is highly efficient and which provides accurate and reliable control and indications, while using a small number of component parts and being otherwise readily and economically manufacturable. The unit of the invention is compact and is such that it can be readily included, if desired, as an integral part of battery packs used for supplying power to hosts such as lap-top computers and other types of portable equipment. The unit is adapted for control by a host and for reporting state of charge and other data to a host and it is highly versatile, being readily programmable to meet the requirements and desires of a user.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As described in the introductory portions of the aforementioned applications, the Baker et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,854 and 4,918,368 contain reviews of citations of the prior art and disclose battery chargers having a number of advantageous features, including a method and arrangement for accurate detection of a peak charge condition and monitoring of current flow to and from a battery to establish the present state of charge thereof.